I'll wait for you
by XxanonimatoxX
Summary: not so great with summaries, plot might change due to my creative-ness.haha! so just read/review! AOIxYOUIHI:slight NATSUMExMIKAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GA :)**

_~Aoi has her alice in this fanfic~_

_~Aoi's dad is a painter~_

_~Some of my chapters are short,sorry~_

**_Characters:_**

**_Aoi Hyuuga - main character,age 13, Fire Alice._**

**_Youichi Hijiri - main character,age 13,Ghost Manipulation_**

**_Natsume Hyuuga - Aoi's older brother,age 15, Fire Alice_**

**_Mikan Sakura - Natsume's girlfriend,age 15, Nullification and Alice-Stealing Alice_**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I Aoi Hyuuga for once in my life acually woke up early in the morning. Blame the freezing cold!! I heard footsteps

and someone moving around downstairs,I smelled otuo-san's delicious butter toast,egg and bacon.

Not to forget the auro of chamomile tea,that I simply loved. I forgt the cold and quickly jumped off my bed,

put on my robe and blue bunny slippers and ran down.

" Ohayo otuo-san!" I smiled as I reeached the last step and greeted him. Like me,he too was wrapped in a robe.

"Aoi,what a pleasant surprise to see you up bright and early today. To what do I own your presece so early

in the morning. You mostly wake up at 9. Its only 7.

"I know,it was really cold and when I woke up to get another blanket I smelled food. You know that I can't

resist the smell of awesome food" I said smiling.

"Well then,have a seat a some toast"

"I hurried and sat on the chair and grabbed a toast from the plate "Don't mind if I will" I said biting in the toast

"Aoi,would it be ok if you transferred schools? Because I to go on a tour to different museams arouund

the world and thats going to take some time,I can't leave you alone."

"Eh? But otuo-san my friends...and which school?"

"Oh,don't worry about that I'm sure you'll gain more friends in your new school and plus you won't be alone.

your brother will be there."

"Alice Academy?? But I thought it was dangerous for me to be there?

"It alright now. They've cleared up all the mess and now its one of the best schools for kids with alices like

you to study there"

"Awesome! Im going to go to onii-chan's school? Thats so cool! I get a dorm and select my own schedules..." and I went

on and on.

"Hey, hey easy there tiger." My dad laughed

"Gomen" I laughed

"it ok,we'll go to Alice Academy tomorrow and enroll you"

"Hai!" I quickly ran up to my room and started packing my clothes and everything I would need for school,

I was so psyched to be going to such a well-known and adored school that had its own town (Central Town)

with shops,special Japanese sweet treats and carnival. I remembered that place,like it was just yesterday when we visited onii-chan

there a few years ago during the New Year Festival. I even remember Mikan-nee chan squealing over a box of

Howalons that was on sale. I chuckled at the thought and grinned that I would be there starting tomorrow...

but I wish they would give more breaks for otou-san to visit whenever he wanted..

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_**short chapter..sorry :p**_

**_please review anyway!!_**

**_XxanonimatoxX_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN GA :)**

I woke up with a smile remembering that today we were going to Alice Academy fo my enrollment.

I ran to the shower and stayed there longer then I mostly did, I wanted to look my best since people I didn't know would

see me. First impressionns are important even if some of them won't even be my classmates. I picked out a light blue

sleevless top which make my blue eyes sparkle and a ruffled knee-length white skirt and white flats that had a tiny

ribbon and a tiny sparkling earring. Didn't need to look that girly right?

I came down the stairs with my bags and saw my dad sitting on th couch watching TV and waiting for me.

"There you are! I thought you over-slept,as usual"

"Nah,im really excited!

"Well then, lets hit the road aoi" my dad said and smiled

"Right behind ya" I said

I placed my bags in the back of our SUV,hopped in the front seat and we were off to Alice Academy. Alice Academy was 2 and a

half hour drive from our house.

"How long will you be gone,otuo - san?" I asked

"8 months maximum,most probably.I'll inform you both if I'll stay longer" he replied intently focused on the road

"And after that will I be pulled out of Alice Academy?"

"I not planning to, I'll let you finish schooling there with your brother"

"Cool!"

After that conversation I tuned the radio to my favorite station and we were back to silence. Him focused on the road me happily humminng along with the

hour had past since we left the house at 9am we were at least half way there,till we got stuck in traffic!

But I didn't mind it much

10 minutes later...

"I hate traffic! We've barely even moved"

"It ok honey,why don't you take a nap first? We'll be there before lunch at least"

I agreed to that suggestion, naps always made time fly for me. An hour later I woke up to "Aoi,come on honey.

Wake up we're here" I streached my arms and found us parked across the gates of Alice Academy

"That was fast" I said

"The traffic lessened after you fell asleep"

"Oh,well..Im just glad we're finally here and its not lunch time yet!" I smiled

"Agreed. Lets get going aoi,don't bring your bags yet we'll come back once you get your room assignments"

"Alrighty!"

_**my first few chapters are short.... :(**_

**_sorry._**

**_XxanonimatoxX_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN GA :p**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Together we walked inside the main administration building of Alice Academy. The secretary studied my grades from the past quarter in my old school and smiled

"Your daughter very nice grades,just like her brother. A bit low in Mathematics but over all impressive. 85 is her lowest"

she looked at me and said "Your really artistic huh? 100, and you must really enjoy History and Science too 98"

I smiled shyly and just simply nodded

"Is she really that quiet?"

"No,she just shy" smiled otou-san,looking at me

"I then Hyuuga-san, we'd love for Aoi to be part of our school."

Then she handed otuo-san a few papers and we we're out of there.

"So?" I said smiling

"Your in" my dad smiled "Here are your class schedules,a map of the school and your room card and number"

he said handing me the papers

"Thanks, I still can't believe Im going to study here now! I hope you can visit us when your back here"

"Of course I'll visit. You both are my children. My life." My dad smiled then hugged me, " Well then lets get

your bags"

Once I was settled in my dorm in was quarter to 7. I knew it was still to early to star gaze since not all of them were

out yet, so i grabbed my light blue jacket and went to Central Town.

"Its such a cold night, I wonder what I can eat? I haven't eaten dinner..."

I was walking alone in the streets, when I suddenly tripped.

"Great...just great!" I stood up and dusted my skirt and continued walking like nothing happened. As I was passing

by restaurants a guy my age,not to forget cute with silver hair smiled at me, I didn't know how to react so I

smiled back. Then his expression shown in his eyes changed to shock. I turned red.

"What did he see? Did he know me from somewhere? Did I have something stuck on my teeth?!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**still short.... I just wanted to end it with a question thought,haha! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE :p**

I started feeling my teeth for anything stuck in between.

_"Oh man,this is embarassing!" ._

Then he walked over to me and said concered

"Hey there,are you alright?" he asked with his awesome semi-baritoned voice

"Uh..yeah...why?" I asked confused

"Cause your knee, its bleeding."

I looked down to check,and he was right. There was a cut,blood was flowing out and my white skirt

had blood stains. I swear,it looked grossed.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't see that!" I exclaimed " Is there a clinic here!?"

He chuckled and said

"Uh,yeah. Its pretty far from here. Its in the main building"

"Just great" I muttered bending down to examine the cut

"If you continue to walk,you might lose a lot of blood. It lookes pretty deep. Like a large rock made it"

"Maybe...I tripped a while ago.." I said standing up

"Uhm..I could bring you there,If you want"

"Sure,that would save me time looking for it."

"Looking for it? Oh,I see your new why you didn't squel when I smiled at you" he chuckled

at that

"Squeled?Why would I squel?" I asked "I mean your cute and all,but squel is pretty lame" I muttered in

a low voice

"Huh? What was the last thing you said? I didn't quite catch that"

"Oh,nothing. Just asked why would I squel?"

"Cause most girls end up smling really large, I swear they could break their face" he laughed "then they

would walk quickly away squeling with their friends. It really pathetic"

We were still standing,then I felt some thing trickle down to my ankle. I looked down and saw the blood flowing

faster then I was awhile ago

"Oh man...its going to my foot. I got to get to the clinic,FAST!"

He noticed me staring at it with my gaze far beyond the blood

"Hey,we have to get you to the !" he said

"Yeah,its flowing really fa--"

He picked me up,his right hand under my knee and his left hand by my back and started walking briskly. Even if I barely knew this guy,I

held on to his neck. Come'on, I rather just cling to his neck then fall off! Maybe even getting another scar and I

seriously didn't need that

"You didn't have too pick me up you know. I can still walk"

"I didn't say you couldn't."

"Then?"

"Because you would lose a lot of blood if you walked."

For some reason his voice became less enthusiastic.

"What's up with him?"

"Am I that heavy?" I asked

"What are you talking about?"

" I don't know. Your voice suddenly became um...less enthusiastic or something,Im not sure"

"Oh, I didn't notice that. Im sorry,so uhm..how are you liking Alice Academy so far?"

"Its huge! And pretty"

"And how 'bout the students?"

"I really don't know the first person I've met since -OUCH!!" I cried

"what happened?! Did i touch the wound?"

"No,no,no. Its starting to pain!"

We kept on talking the whole time he carried me to the clinic. He told me to just keep talking and telling him things since it

would take my mind of the wound,I didn't make a sound even if I felt like something was biting it inside. I just kept on talking

and focusing on other things then the throbing pain. Finally we reached the clinic!

Clinic...

When we arrived at the clinic he sat me down on one of the beds and called out for the nurse.

And just to my luck, even if it was only 7:40 or so the nurses were no were to be found! And the worse thing,

the pain from my wound increased when he sat me down.

I just watched him as he quickly went to the tall brown medicine cabinet and started getting packs of cotton,a bottle of agua oxinada

and betadine. He then opened one pack of cotton and threw the cottons in a clear giant cup thing that had heated water from faucet.

He came to me carrying the betadina and agua oxinada bottle

" these" he said handing me the bottles, I just nodded and reached for them

as he went to get the clear cup with heated water and grabbed a chair when he walked back to me.

"Whats the water for" I asked when he sat down on the chair across me

"To clean up all that blood,there's a bit of alchohol in it for disinfection. Now your leg?" he motioned for me to raise my

leg on his lap.

"ALCHOHOL?! Uh-uh,your not puting that near it!"

"Come'on,don't be a baby! I won't hurt since I already mixed it with water"

"Fine,but Im not putting my leg up"

"It would hurt more if I moved it up. And plus Im wearing a skirt."

He muttered something I didn't quite catch. But he didn't make a sceane of it,he just moved the

chair back and knelt on the floor. He started wiping the blood off with the wet cottons and I just watched him silently.

_**its longer :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Youichi's POV:**

It was 7:10 and here I was sitting all by my self in a table outsidee my favorite restaurant in Central Town'(The Red Kimono).

I was too lazy to eat but I had to since if I don't eat my head would hurt. Yet I wasn't hungry yet so I watched people pass by,

thats when I saw her. She was simple yet beautiful and something with the way she moved definitely caught my attention.

Her hair was dark black that was layered and reached the middle of her back with flips outward at the end of her hair,and even

in the night you could see the color and sparkle of her eyes. And the way she dressed wasn't too feminine for my taste which I liked.

She stopped and glanced at every restaurant maybe she was looking for a place to have dinner. She glanced at the restauant I was

in and I smiled when her eyes passed my table. For a while back,I thought she would ignore me. I was a stranger to her after all,

yet I was surprised when she smiled back. That smile lit her whole face up and made her even beautiful,but that red blood at the

end of skirt ruined the moment.

_"Blood?!"_

I looked at her leg and saw her knee was bleeding, I stood up and walked to her and her smile faded and turned to a look

of confusion.I asked her if she was ok and her sweet sounding voice replied that she was fine and she asked me why. When I told her

that her knee was bleeding she kinda freaked out with a grossed out expression on her face I chuckled at her reaction which

she didn't seem to notice. She didn't even know she had a wound. She asked me where the clinic was, I told her it was in the main

building and offered to go with her there. She thanked me for her offering saying that was a good thing so she wouldn't have to look for it.

_"Thats why I've never seen her around the campus"_ I realized _"She's new"_

We kept on talking and we seemed to forget that we had to go to the clinic. Till I noticed that the blood was almost at her shoes

and she remembered and pretty much freaked out again. If that would repeat we would never reach the clinic and she faint

right here because of the lose of blood. So I picked her up and walked to the clinic,she placed her hand around my neck and was

telling me she could still walk and I didn't have to pick her up.

"I've never really had a girl put her hands aound my neck. This is new,are girls' hand nomally cold? I never really bothered with

most of the girls here my age, I hate them specially those who end up liking me or make their own fan club about me. They're

so weird and they seriously love to squel. Even when its not me,like onii-chan(Natsume) and Ruka. "

I was caught up in my own thoughts I didn't notice I replied to her questions monotonously, till I heard her cry in pain. I told her to just keep talking to me so she wouldn't be bothered much

with the pain. She just nodded silently and even when we talked, I could tell it still bothered yet she tried her best to not make it a big deal.

Finally, we reached the clinic but we just had perfect timing. The nurses were gone. Seriously, it was only like 7:40 they close at 9:00pm.

So I sat her on the end of one of the beds and started gathering up things I would need to clean and dress up her wound. I filled up a basin with warm water and handed her the bottles of medicine.

I was aware of her watching me intently as I did all of these and walked back to her, I grabbed a chair and sat across her. I motioned for her to lift her leg up to my lap but she didn't want.

_"Tch. Im no henti." (hope thats the right spelling xD)_

I didn't bother so I just knelt on the floor and cleaned the blood,placed betadine and covered it with bandage. I did well if I say so myself, considering the fact that I cut every medic class and stayed

out on the field playing soccer with onii-chan.

**End of POV**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Self-made new character:

Kyoko Nakamura - age 13, classmate of Aoi and Youichi. She has the ability to hear things far, you know like Ear of the Dragon thing in American Dragon in Disney. haha! Has a part-time job as the hostess in The Red Kimono for shopping cash [-_-]

"Thanks for doing all of this...uh..whatever your name is"

I chuckled remembering that we haven't introduced ourselves to one another once we left the clinic.

"Its no problem,the names Youichi. Hijiri Youichi. And you are?"

"Aoi. Hyuuga Aoi" I smiled

"Hyuuga? Hmm..are you related to Natsume Hyuuga in the HS Division?"

"Totally! He's my bro. You know onii-chan?!"

"Yeah,we're pretty close, If I say so myself. So your the 'buriko' he calls huh?"

"Oh" I laughed " You know about that?"

"Yeah, I saw one of his essays once it had something to do with Family and I saw that name"

"Interesting..."

Youichi's thoughts: (xD)

No wonder her eyes seemed familiar, I've seen it on onii-chan. Wonder if he knows his here in Alice Academy...

Never thought onii-chan's buriko would be my age, I can tell Im gonna got along with her"

End

I heard his stomach grumble and I laughed cause it was so loud.

"Planning to eat yet?" I asked

"Yeah, Im hungry. As you have already HEARD!" he laughed

"hmm..yeah, so where do we eat? I don't know any nice restaurants here"

"I know. My Favorite restaurant"

"Which is?"

"The Red Kimono"

"OOHH..uhm..is that the restaurant I saw you at?"

"Yeah, thats it" he smiled

The Red Kimono...

"Hey there You-chan, table for two?" the hostess with chocolate colored hair and brown eyes asked us, she looked like a student.

Around our age with lotsa make-up to look older. Youichi nodded and the hostess smiled and whisphred to him while we were walking to a table near the window

"Who's she?"

"Its none of your business, Kyoto"

"Oh,come on You-chan!" she begged grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him.

I pretended that I couldn't hear their conversation. IM NO EAVSDROPPER.

"I said its none of your business and would you stop that?. Now, just lead us to a good table." he said taking her hands off

his shoulder

"NAKAMURA! STOP CHIT-CHATTING AND BRING THESE PEOPLE TO THEIR TABLE!"

"Your lucky Im needed now, but this conversation is not over. You know how I am, first to know the latest gossip never

the last to find out who's--"

"NAKAMURA!"

"Coming!" she glared at her boss and went back to her job

"Who's she?"

"Kyoto Nakamura, she's alright I guess, but annoying as you see. She loves digging for the latest gossips/rumors just

to spread them and get popularity. Anyway enough 'bout her, Im starved" he raised his hand and signaled for the waiter who handed us the menu

"I'll have a Chicken Teriyaki meal" he said to the waiter "You?"

"Uhm..Ebi Tempura meal. Does that come with drinks?

"Yeah, they all do" Youici replied first

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked?

"Yes" we said together

After dinner we walked around the park, the star were out so I sat on the grass and stare up

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Star gazing, I guess. I love to star gaze" I said looking at him still standing up

"You don't star gaze sitting down, you'll hurt your neck. Lie down"

He lied down beside me and placed both his hands behind his head. I just looked at him

"Hey, I thought you wanted to star gaze, not Youichi gaze" he laughed

I blushed and looked away embarassed that I was "gazing" at him. I stood up dusted my skirt that has red stains at the end and started to walk.

"Yo Im just kiddin', where are you going?" he said jogging to where I was

"Oh yeah, I know"

"So why'd you leave me?"

"Uhm..its getting late, my first day is tomorrow. Have to get some rest" I said as a yawn escaped my mouth

"Oh alright" he said checking his phone for the time. It was almost 9 "then I'll walk with you to your building"

*****

"Thanks for everything Youichi-kun. Your my first friend here in Alice Academy. I mean beside Mikan-nee and Ru-chan who I ` knew before" I smiled as we were walking to my dorm building.

"Mikan-nee?"

"Mikan, you know onii-chan's friend?"

"Oh...her. They're not "just friends" anymore actually"

"You mean..they're"

"Together" he finished

"Oh..kawaii!!"

"I guess" he smiled " well, we're here"

"Oh, I didn't notice. Thanks for walking me here, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll pass by"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. We're most probably going to be classmates"

"Yeah I know, but in our class. New students are always made fun of....Unless of course,you want that" he said with a smirk "No,no,I'll go with you!"

"Good. Be ready at 8:15" then he walked the towards the fourth dorm building. I stayed in the second.

"Ok, Good night Youichi-kun! Sweet dreams" I waved and started walking up the steps

"Good night" he turned " Oh wait"

"Yes?"

"Don't have to call me Youichi-kun. No one does, call me You-chan. If you'd like"

"Uhm...You-kun!" I laughed

"Fine,fine. Whatever you want. Good night."

"Good night again!" I called out then ran up to my room

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Don't have to write what she did in her room right?

Do I have to state the obvious? Dress for bed all that and sleep (duh! haha!)

Please review!!!

XxAnoniimousxX, thanks for the corrections :)

To the rest of the readers, if you wanna suggest any ideas. Be my guest.

Not that Im running out of ideas already,haha!

REVIEW! :)

XxanonimatoxX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

More self-made new characters:

Toshi Tanaka - age 13, childhood best friend of Kyoko Nakamura .Healing/Calming Alice. haha! I couldn't really think of proper alice

Misa Lawliet - age 13, dorm-mate of Aoi. she has 3element Alice (wind,water and earth). It was really 4(fire) but when

she was 11 she was used for an experiment that went wrong (poisonous rock- like Aoi in the original

story,but only fire alice dissapeared) She becomes the best friend of Aoi. ( didn't need to know that !)

Kenzo Yatsuda - age 13, dormmate/friend of Youichi. He's kind of a bum

Ryo Hamada - age 13, Youichi's best friend, likes Misa. Looks like the silent type but he's not. Plays soccer with Youichi.(won't be in this )

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Next Day Morning....

*kRinG! kRinG! kRinG!*

"I don't remember bringing an alarm clock....hmm..maybe its part of the dorm"

I opened my eyes and the sun was rising, I looked at my phone lying on the bed side table and checked the time

"7:35, I guess I have to get ready. You-kun will pass by me at 8:15"

I sat up grogily and rubbed my eyes, My room wallpaper was cyan with wooden floor,bed to the right in a vertical way (as you enter) left of the room was a mahoganay cabinet beside a dresser and before those was a small balcony, the view green grass with purple flowers then the other dorm buildings The was a door which was a small bathroom. Suddenly I heard someone moving pans around in the kitchen and I smelled bacon and pancakes cooking

"ohh...smells YUMMY! I didn't know the dorms came with maids. Sweet! Gotta get ready first"

I stood up from by bed, got the clothes that I prepared last night before I slept (gray walking shorts, white tahats ynk top that had black sparkly tribal design on the top and a gray cardigan with black flats) I looked very schoolish if I say then went take a shower.

Once I got out of the shower and I went to the small kitchen with marble counter and saw a plate with 2 pancakes 3 bacons and a

glass of grape juice. I sat down and started to eat, It was delicious for pancakes and bacon.

I saw a girl to my left where the living room was, watching TV. She wore a lavander tube cut dress that reached just above her knee and white sandals, she didn't look like a maid to me and definetly too young and pretty. She had curly golden brown hair that reached the middle of her back, like mine and was cliped half pony with a white barrette.

She turned her head in my direction and smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you were already up" she had a clear but soft voice, that I bet if she sang could reach soprano if she made it to.

"Oh uhm..yeah. The pancakes were delicious by the way" I smiled back

"Oh? Glad you liked it, I wanted my new dorm-mate to feel welcomed"

_"Dorm-mate? Where does she sleep?" I looked around and saw a door infront of my room slightly open " That room wasn't there yesterday.....Was it? Amazing I never saw that, Im seriously not going to tell her that I thought there was maid service"_

I chuckled to myself.

"What did you say?"the girl asked

"Oh uhm...whats your name?

"Oh dang, I forgot!" she turned the TV off and walked towards the counter " Im Misa Lawliet, your Aoi Hyuuga right?"

"Yup, how'd you know my name?"

"I saw one of your notebooks here last night, maybe that was before you came back" she said leaning on the counter, I saw her watch and I read the time

"Oh crap, its 8:10!" I said rushing to my CR, I had to brush my teeth before You-kun came

"Why? Classes don't start till 8:30. Chill,your not late yet!" she said following me to my room

"I know, but You-kun is gonna pick me up at 8:15"

"You-kun?" she asked

"Y-Youikhi Hijiree" I replied brushing my teeth

"What? I didn't understand"

I toke off the toothbrush from my mouth and said "Youichi Hijiri"

"You know him?!"

"I guess, we meet last night thanks to my little accident"

"What accident?"

"This" I said turning to face her and pointing the band aid on my knee

*****

Youichi's dorm at 7:55

"Yo Hijiri, wake up!" said Kenzo banging on Youichi's dorm "you've got to pass by that chick you were telling me 'bout last night"

Youichi opened his door yawning

"Oh yah,thanks for waking me up man! Stupid alarm"

"No prob. Im your best alarm clock. I may be pretty much a bum, but I can be responsible" he laughed

"I know,gotta shower up" he said turning around and going to his CR

"We're having cereal ayt"

"Yah,yah whatever"

15 minutes later...

Youichi came out dressed in black cargo pants,white shirt with artwork print and black Vans, he brushed his hair back with his hands and styled his hair with some wax.

"hey man, I'm gonna go ahead ayt? Its 8:11" he said walking to their living room where Ryo had his feet up watching TV and eating breakfast

"No breakfast?"

"Ugh. I'll grab a sandwhich or something before I go"

"Ayt,ayt. See ya in class"

"Yah, see ya" he said then walked to the kitchen drank a glass of juice,grabbed Kenzo's sandwhich (Kenzo normally eats in class xD),got his backpack off he floor of his room and ran down the stairs (they're in the 3rd floor--last floor of the building)

"! pretty much caught up"

He walked to Aoi's building and saw the list of room numbers and students by the entrace wall

"Aoi Hyuuga...Aoi...Aoi..nope.." he said going through the list "here we are,212" he pressed the intercom beside,but it didn't work,so he left his backpack on the floor and ran up to the 2nd floor. He found 212 and knocked on the door.

*****

*kN0ck*kN0ck*

"Thats awesome,he's like one of the hottest guy in our division. Not so easy to get to be his friend. We barely even talk" Misa said as someone knocked on the door "Oh just a minute, I'll get the door"

She opened the door and saw Youichi crossed arms and leaning against the wall beside the door frame

"Is Aoi ready?"

"U-uhm...Y-yes,You-chan" she said hesitantly

"Well then, can you tell her Im here?"

"Why don't you come in first? She's just brushing her teeth"

"Ayt" he said and walked in the room and sat on the stool by the counter as Misa closed the door

"You wanna eat something?" she asked

"Nah thanks. Im good, got Kenzo's sandwhich in my bag" he chuckled "Sshh, don't tell him"

"Sure,sure" she smiled

"Hey Misa-chan, who was in the doo-" I asked coming out of my room combing my hair then I saw him on the stool, his back facing me "Oh,you"

"Why does that sound like a bad thing? 'Oh you' " he asked turning to where I was

"I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing!" I said defensively

"Uh-huh" he smiled "What do you think, Lawliet?" winking at Misa

"Hm..Aoi-chan, I've kinda got to agree with You-chan. I sounded like you were dissapointed he was already here" she said with a small smile

"Fine,fine. But I swear I wasn't"

he chuckled "We're just kiddin' ya." he said standing up "so are we going to go now?"

"Sure,sure. I'll just grab my things" I said walking to my room

"Hey, ya wanna walk with us to class?" I heard him ask Misa

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I? Your her friend anyway"

"Uhm..I guess, as long as your fine with it You-chan"

"Nah, its fine. I swear"

"Alright then!"

_**hey,hope you liked this chapter guys :)**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**XxanonimatoxX**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The three of them walked in the classroom and everyone went silent and watched them all go to the back row -5th row

"Why are they all staring at us?" I whisphered to Misa

"Cause they've never seen You-chan walk in class with girls"

"He's never walked with a girl?!"

"Walk in class" she added

"But outside? yeah"

"Yup, but its most of the time Kyoko and Toshi bugging him 'who's his crush, would he pick Kyoto or Toshi to be his girlfriend' all those kinds of questions"

"How'd you know all that?"

"Oh Ryo-kun tells me" she smiled

"Who's Ryo? And who's Toshi?"

She pointed to the girl sitting beside Kyoko who had the same hair color and style as her (hair till the shoulders that was longer in front then the back - no bangs), they could pass as twins from behind

"Thats Toshi Tanaka' and that over there in the 4th row by the window is Ryo Hamada" she said pointing to the guy with dirty-blonde hair that was pretty long, he had blue eyes "he's You-chan's best friend, they love playing pranks on Kyoto and Toshi. Not that the girls ever find out, and Kyoto always end up blaming the girl who sits behind thet cause and she starts saying things like 'Just cause you wanna be popular don't have to this and that blah"

I looked at the girl who sat behind them,she had strawberry blonde hair that reached her waist ,pink lips and light brown eyes. A guy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes and similar fashion as Youichi was sitting down and leaning towards her and talking animatedly.

"Whats the girls name?"

"Yuki Amane and the guy is Kenzo Yatsuda, some say they're dating. But I don't know for sure" she shrugged

"Hey onii-chan's buriko" Youichi said leaning on my desk-chair from his

"Yeah?"

"Whats your Alice?"

"Fire"

"I see, just like onii-chan. Mine's Ghost Manipulation, you scared" he said raising one of his eyebrow

"HA! You just wish!" I laughed

Then our teacher came in, he had black hair and well was pretty tall

"Good morning students!" he said scanning the class " I see we have a new student, why don't you come up front and introduce yourself?" he looked at me

"Uh..do I have do?" I asked looking at Youichi

He nodded " He loves doing this sort of things"

I stood up and went to the front

"Hey minna! My name is Aoi Hyuuga" I said "Thats all I have to say right?" I asked the teacher

"Hyuuga? You related to Natsume?"

"Hai!".

"I see, well thats it you can go back to your seat. Thank you" he smiled "Im Misaki by the way

"Thank you...Misaki-sensei" and walked back to my seat

When I got back to my seat Youichi whisphered that he thinks Kyoto is jealous

"What for?"

"The attention your getting now" he smirked

"Attention?" I asked looking around the class, and he was right, it seemed like everyone was looking at me. Some were smiling,some whistled or eyeing me up and down

"Very weird... I don't like people eyeing or starting at me?"

"You don't? Thats new from a girl" he laughed

"Not one bit"

"Alright, watch this" he laughed then suddenly some of them had ghost behind them. The girls were freaking out going "wakaranai! ahhh!!" It was amusing, but I felt bad for Yuki. She seemed nice and easy to get along.

"Hey You-kun,thats enough" I said laughing "They might fall of their chair"

"Thats my goal" he smiled

"Hijiri, thats enough!" said Misaki-sensei, gone was the happy nice voice he was mad

"Hn, sorry just having fun." he said stopping and slouched on his seat

"This is not the right time for 'fun'"

"I said sorry, it wouldn't have happened if the guys in our class were eyeing her"

"Alright,alright" he said and went back talking about our homeroom group project

"Sorry" I whisphered to him

"Nah, its ayt. Its fun getting him annoyed" he smirked and I laughed "but I mean what I said"

"What did you say?"

"If they wouldn't eyeing you like that I wouldn't have done it, Im sure onii-chan would do something to them too"

"Yeah. Well,thanks" I smiled

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sorry short chap. NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER :)

XxanonimatoxX


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Mikan&Natsume part

MIKAN NARRATING

8:15 morning..

"good morning natsume! your early today!" I greated walking to our usual hang out under the tree

"Mornin', got a problem with that?" he said looking up from hiis manga

"I was just saying!" I said

"Come here" he said motioning for her to sit beside him

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to surprise you today" he said getting something frrom his pocket "close your eyes"

"What now?" I asked when I closed my eyes

"Shut up." he said standing up to go behing her and he placed a gold locket around her neck "Open your eyes"

"OOHHH...KAWAII NATSUME!" I squeled examing it, behind were the words engraved 'You've opened my heart to love..You are my sun,my star forever you&me' - N.H.' "Thanks natsume, I love you" I said

"I love you too...hey,we better get to class now" he said extending his hand for me and I grabbed and pulled myself up

oug

Class...

"Good morning minna!" I greated the class

"Ohayo Mikan-chan, have you heard the news about Natsume's sister?" Nonoko asked

"Aoi-chan? What happend to her? Is she alright? good?"

"Chill Mikan-chan, its good news" Anna said

"Relax. So whats it Umenomiya?" asked Natsume his arm around Mikan's shoulder

"She's here in Alice Academy now!!" they said together smiling

"Oh, how'd you find out?"

"We saw her walking to class with Youichi, and the brown haired girl...whats her name again..uhm..Misa I think, awhile ago morning" Nonoko said

"Thats nice, Aoi's got 2 new friends already" I said smiling

"Good thing Youichi's her friend."

"Whats so good about that mean little kid?"

"Cause I trust him and with him around her no ones gonna bother her. Tease her all that"

"Ohh..right" I said grinning "You really love your sister. Can we visit them later? I miss Aoi-chan"

"Sure"

"Good morning my wonderful class!" greeted Narumi dancing in the room wearing a pink shirt,black pants and tap-dancing shoes

"Do you guys like my new shoes?"

the class groaned "Not another one of his fashion shows" they thought

"Whats wrong? Isn't it nice?"

"Just get on with the lesson, Naru." Natsume said

"Hmp! Fine then"

Recess...

"Natsume! Natsume! Can we go to Aoi-chan now?" I said running up to Natsume who was talking to Ruka

"Aoi's here?" asked Ruka

"Hai Ruka-pyon! Its that wonderful?" I said smiling

"Definitely, mind if I come? I haven't seen that little carbon copy of Natsume since she was 9, the last time she visited us"

"Same thing, before school had stupid problems with the government and stopped people from visiting us"

"Lets go?" asked Natsume

"Sure" I said excitedly running out of the classroom towards the stairs going 4th floor

(1st years on the 4th floor,2nd years on the 3rd floor,3rd years on the 2nd floor and 4th years on the 1st floor xD each floor had their own labs,restrooms and such)

"Come on Natsume, Ruka-pyon!"

"Chill Sakura-san, its our break. No need to rush" I heard Ruka-pyon say

"But I wanna see Aoi-chan"

**************

BACK TO AOI:)

"Ok everyone, I know its already your break time but I want all of you to tidy up the class first before you leavll the. Pick up all the pieces of paper you used and throw them in the trash" said Misaki, everyone groaned

"Come on, get moving. It won't take you the whole day"

"Psst" I heard Youichi and looked at him

"What?"

"Nothing" he said and smiled

"Aren't you gonna help tidy up?" I asked

"Nah, there's lots of us cleaning. Come here" he pulled me closer to where he's back was leaned

"Whats it?" I asked removing his tight grip from my wrist

"You seem in a bad mood, you ayt?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Sure? This is only our 3rd period class and you seem silent since 1st period when you introduced yourself"

"I guess Im still adjusting to my new classmates and all that You-kun. And Ryo dude keeps staring at me, Im getting self conscious"

"Want me to talk to him? He's my best friend you know."

"Oh..er..you don't have to do that."

*****************

MIKAN :)

"Look at that!" I said pointing at Aoi and Youichi thru the small glass window of the door, who were both at the end of the room leaning on the wall side by side talking

"Whats going on?" Natsume asked

"Look at what?" asked Ruka

"Check out Aoi-chan and Youichi. They look so cute together." I giggled "A cute couple too"

"Yeah,they kinda do" agreed Ruka and Natsume rolled his eyes

Then both Aoi and Youichi looked at the door and saw all of them looking and smiling.

"Ok class,you're all dismissed now" announced Misaki

"Yay!" the class cheered and everyone went piling out of the class

"ONII-CHAN!! I MISSED YOU!" said Aoi running to hug Natsume

"Hey there buriko, haven't seen you 5 years. You've gotten taller, still the same but your attractive now. I like the long hair" said Natsume hugging her back and patting her head "

"Did he hit his his head somewhere, he;s actually nice Aoi said laughing and she flipped her hair "It's pretty ain't it"

"Natsume hitting his head...that I'd like to see" said Ruka smiling

"RU- CHAN!! MIKAN-NEE!!" she said running to hug both of them "I've missed you guys!"

"Same here Aoi-chan" they both said

"I like the long hair too, it is pretty" I said

"Hey, how about my hair? You don't find it pretty?" asked Youichi jokingly flipping he's imaginary hair

Everyone laughed

"Please don't turn gay" Aoi said still laughing "its gonna be a waste of looks"

Then his stomach rumbled

"Imhungry!"

"You always seem to be" replied Aoi

"Agreed." said Natsume with a slight smile

"Can we eat now?"

"Sure,sure" said Ruka

"Can we show Aoi-chan around Central Town tomorrow?" asked Mikan

"She's already been there" replied Natsume

"Yeah, I know, but she's never been to the places where only students are allowed. Like the mini amusment park! Yay Ferris Wheel!"

"Fine,fine"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

That Night around 8:30

AOI NARRATING :)

Aoi was sitting in her dorm living room area watching TV with Misa

"There's nothing nice on TV to watch, Misa-chan" I said

"Yeah, they're all boring" Misa said

"...cause if you jump I will jump too, we will fall together from the building's ledge never looking back at what we've done we'll say it was love cause I would die for you..."

"Hey Aoi-chan, isn't that your phone ring tone. Someone's calling you"

"Oh yah" I said standing up and running to my room where my phone was on my bed, I flipped it open

"Hello?"

"Hey onii-chan's buriko, its Youichi"

"Oh hey, how'd you get my number?"

"I've got my ways" I could see him smirk when he said that

"Uh-huh, ayt. Whatsup?"

"We're gonna tour you 'round Central Town tomorrow. We'll wait for you in the restauant we ate at, Red Kimono at 4pm ayt?"

Sure,sure"

"Ayt thats it, night onii-chan's buriko. See ya tom. Better be there."

*cLick*

I flipped back my phone and left it lying on my bed. Went back to the living room area

"Who was that?"

"Youichi, I have no idea how he got my number. Maybe he asked onii-chan or Mikan-nee. Did you give him my number?"

"Nope" she shook her head

"Oh well, who cares" I shrugged

********

YOUICHI'S ROOM AFTER THE CALL TO AOI :)

"Dude,you took my freakin' sandwich a while ago!" said Kenzo

"Your point it?" Youichi said smiking

"I was starved...and too lazy to go anywhere for food..."

"Well too bad for you, I let Aoi eat it"

"Whats with you and that chick anyway?"

"What 'bout her?"

"You keep talkin' 'bout her since you met a day or so ago. You likin' her?"

"I dunno man, she seems different now."

"Now? So you know her before?"

"Yah, I guess. She visited her years ago before the no outside visitors ban. We were 9 then. I thought she was kinda weird cause she was silent,always sat by the corner skeetching something. She barely looked up, never really saw her face it was always covered by her bangs and she was just always onii-chan's dorm"

'Why was she there?"

"She's he's sister,stupid. Why do you think they both have the same hair color and all. They almost look like carbon copies from a distance. But her face is angelic oval shape...fuller beautiful lips.. and more gentle looking eyes.."re

"Oh yah, you like her man. you just descibed eyerthing you find pretty in her" said Kenzo laughing "You like your 'onii-chan's sister!"

"So I like her big deal. Its not like its gonna get anywhere, and if you dare tell anyone, especially her about this conversation...you are gonna hate what you did" said Youichi

"Oh yah? Whats gonna happen to me?" said Kenzo mockingly

"You already know what I could do...but I could try something different this time." Youichi smirked

Last time Kenzo tell everyone a secret of Youichi (he's surprise party to onii-chan), he ended up being held by a ghost on the top of the Ferris Wheel for 3 and a half hours

"Yah, yah ayt. Im just kiddin'. You've got my word bro."

"I better do"

"So why'd you call kami-chick?"

"Kami-chick" Youichi said laughing "Funny name, I just told her to meet me and the others in Red Kimono. We're gonna tour her 'round Central Town"

Then Kenzo started nudging him "Your time to shine" he said laughing

Youichi laughed and said "Who knows."

"How'd you get her number?"

"Onii-chan, he wasn't sure if that was still her number. But I gave it a shot"

"Sweet! You've got it all set huh? Im gonna skate outside, wanna go?"

"Its pretty dark already, you sure you wanna skate now?"

Kenzo looked outside thru te window

"What? The street lights aren't turned on. Or they don't work! Just my luck. Oh well, whats there to eat?"

"Ramen" said Youichi who just got some and slouched on the sofa, feet up on the table and eating

"Ayt"

*********

AOI :)

"Hey Misa-chan, have you eaten dinner?"

"Nope,why?"

"I wanna cook" said Aoi walking to the kitchen "I'll make us Italian pasta"

"You know how?"

"Yeah, I use to spend my weekends watching cooking shows" Aoi laughed "I'll make Fettuchine"

"Awesome!"

After dinner....

"That was delicious,Aoi-chan! I love it" said Misa

"Really? Thanks. Oh, what time is it already?"

"9:15. Its a Friday Night. Wanna go to the rooftop?"

"Whats there?"

"Star-gazing" she said smiling

"Oh sure, I love that!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**The song that played as Aoi's ring tone is "SKYWAY AVENUE" by We The Kings :)**_


End file.
